This invention relates to aerobic exercise machines, and, more particularly, to aerobic exercise machines having variable characteristics to provide an interactive workout.
Many different types of aerobic exercise machines are known. There are treadmills for walking or running to develop aerobic endurance. Stair-step devices provide an aerobic workout along with leg strength development. Rowing machines develop a variety of muscles while providing an aerobic workout.
But these devices are basically boring to use. There is little mental exercise that is or can be done when using one of these known machines. There is a need for an exercise machine that will provide not only strength and aerobic conditioning, but will also improve agility and reaction time, requiring rapid mental analysis and decision making while encountering a variety of obstacles.
The present invention is directed to this problem and an interactive aerobic exercise machine is provided to present a changing set of obstacles to the user that require such activities as crawling, ducking under, jumping over, somersaulting, swinging, and other manuevers to avoid a set of moving obstacles.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to require rapid decision making on the timing and manuevers needed to move through the moving obstacles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide obstacle features that can be varied from workout to workout to provide a continuous challenge.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a set of moving obstacles that can safely interact with the user if the user misjudges the movement of the obstacles.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.